SasuNaru Songfic
by xXxSasoriLoverxXx
Summary: Listen to your heart. When Sasuke leaves will Naruto wait for him.


**Listen to your heart (SasuNaru)**

_I know there's something__the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

**His smile is like a the sun always shining, and his eyes deep and blue as the ocean its a wonder how no one falls into them with one glance. I did I know that.**

_You've but a love but that love falls apart _

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

**Even though I love those things about him they're also the evil that keeps me from fulfilling my potential. To destroy my brother I must forget the love we once shared hide it away in the depths of my soul.**

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart _

_There's__nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where your going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before _

_You tell him goodbye_

**As I took my final steps out side Konoha I remember my final good bye to my love I told him that in order to do my purpose in life I must give up all emotion and focus on hate and to do so I need to walk away. He cried and begged me to stay and not leave him. I knew I was selfish but im an avenger and avengers don't need love.**

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide..yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging .. to your dreams_

**At the valley of death is where my final battle took place I knew even if he fought and brought me back he could never keep me there no one could I'd just leave again so this fight was worthless to me but at the same time a way to get rid of my love for him and to beat away my emotions. With every punch and kick my memories of our love fade. I feel as if my heart is shattering as I use my final attack on him the Chidori. I feel as if im having an outer body experience my mind is saying to kill him and be done my heart is telling me not to kill the one I love.**

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do_

**Even as I sit here 4 years later I still feel the pain of knowing I left the one person who loved me I regret it but at the same time don't. I can still here him calling me and searching for me even now.**

_I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye  
_

**I now am on my way home I have completed my mission I wonder what my blonde is up to yes my blonde now that I have complete my mission I have one other to complete to ask the dobe to marry me and hope he forgives me. After all I broke his heart and lost mine.**

_And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder..then the wind_

**I head to my blondes house when I return but what I find kills me inside he's sleeping with someone else in love with someone else. I never thought he would move on even though my hearts shattered im happy he has someone who loves him. I regret I know I was stupid to leave him after all he was alone and I was all he had.**

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye_

**I begin to walk away when I hear him whisper in his sleep "I love you, teme" and that's all I needed to hear for me to be able to live. He loves me and I love him. Even though he has someone else I'll always have half his heart and he'll always have mine.**

_Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye_

**The next morning me and him walk together after my return I was punished but I'd get back the hokages trust soon. The blonde beside me smiles and says "I know you came last night". I felt my heart leap he smiles and said "Im happy you came back to me Teme no one can replace you". He then kissed me on the lips and said "Im happy you listened to your heart".**


End file.
